


[Podfic] Prescription Filled

by akikotree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Holster is a Falconer, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ransom is a pharmacist, everyone didn't go to samwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: “Holy shit” Ransom jerked back behind the shelves. “Okay, deep breath,” he muttered to himself, “he’s just a normal customer, not your favorite NHL player, a normal customer. Act professional.” Then, with a deep breath, he straightened the collar of his white coat and stepped back around the corner.Recorded for Justaphage in the 2019Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE). See a masterlist of 2019 ITPE giftshere. Thank you so much to Justaphage for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Prescription Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prescription Filled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039998) by [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

17 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/check%20please-%20Prescription%20Filled.mp3) | **Size:** 12.3 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
